


After the War

by Nny11



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Feel-good, First Kiss, Fluff, No Season 5 Spoilers, No Spoilers, POV Glimmer (She-Ra), POV Second Person, Post-War, Prompt Fic, Romantic Fluff, Soft and tender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nny11/pseuds/Nny11
Summary: Sitting at the top of the castle you think about how far you've come. How far you've both come.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	After the War

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Anon on tumblr for a mini fic prompt game!

It’s 10:00 PM, and it’s after the war, and the night sky has become a glinting jeweled cloak of pink and gold.

Before, back before the stars, when the moons were all small or dark the sky had been pitch black. An endless inky expanse that every child had been taught to respect, for sight was limited and the darkest nights were few. A respect for the darkness when it came. Stars have changed that. The lights from billions of years ago and unfathomable distances away, they twinkle with colors. Blue, green, yellow, red, orange, brown, pink, white- a rainbow of pin pricks. The sky is so much brighter with them.

It’s like them in a way.

It’s 10:00 PM, and it’s after the war, and your enemy sits quietly with you. Her eyes shine like polished stones and the curl on her lips look like heaven.

Everyone has changed, that much is clear. You’ve changed, you know? You too have grown and learned. Not become kinder because of the pain you’ve suffered, but kinder because you survived and wish better for others. Busy, always busy even if just in your mind, but all productive. It’s a kind of miracle, but one that would have come on it’s own. Differently, of course, but still come regardless.

She’s changed too. Softer and sweeter, sillier. As brave as she’s always been, cautious in ways you never realized were innate. Strong as she is brittle. She’s learning still. So are you. So is everyone else who was born to the war and left to fend at it’s closure. All of you fumbling through the dark to find a new path forward when the one you thought would never end does. 

But it’s not truly dark is it?   
  
It’s 10:00 PM, and it’s after the war, and when she looks at you with that soft and open grin it’s like floating in nebulae. 

Her cheeks are dusted with freckles like stellar nurseries. Her shoulders are back and relaxed; the tenseness gone from her face and her body. When she looks at you like this, your heart gets replaced with cotton and gin. There’s no shivering or swaying or shaking as you lift a hand to place gently against the back of her neck. The slightest tug and her eyes go sharp as she looks at you. Really looks at you. Day and night and twilight in between, you hope she can see all of you as clearly as you can see her. She tilts her head, hair brushing your hand and leans in. Her lips are as soft as you’d hoped, the pressure is perfect, the way she shifts until you touch hip to hip sends you to the moons.

It’s 10:00 PM, and it’s after the war, and you can finally breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> I had apparently not cross posted this from [tumblr](nny11writes.tumblr.com) even though I really like it, so that had to change. I'm always open for fic prompts and requests so feel free to leave them here or on my tumblr linked above. :)


End file.
